1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber optic accelerometer which converts input mechanical motion into digitized optical output signals.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, conventional prior art accelerometers typically provide an analog output signal that is representative of an input mechnical force. Therefore, should a digital representation be required (such as when it is desirable to interface with a microprocessor, or the like), space consuming analog to digital conversion apparatus must be employed.
By fabricating an accelerometer with fiber optics, sensed input mechanical signals may be converted directly to optical signals which will, thereby, eliminate many electrical to optical and optical to electrical interfaces. Moreover, a fiber optic accelerometer could be characterized as being inexpensive to manufacture, light weight, capable of carrying wide bandwidth signals and immune to electromagnetic and electrostatic interferences relative to conventional accelerometers.
Examples of patents which disclose fiber optic apparatus for detecting input mechanical forces are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,057--Aug. 25, 1964 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,587--June 10, 1969 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,036--Aug. 31, 1971